creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mitternachtszug
Auf meine alten Tage, habe ich so einiges erlebt. Manche Dinge, auf welche ich stolzer bin, als auf andere. Als kleiner Bursche, gab es nichts, was meinen unersättlichen Appetit auf die Welt um mich herum stillen konnte. Alles in der Nähe, kam mir unter die Hände. Alles untersuchte und studierte ich fleißig. Meine naturgegebene Neugierde war es, welche mich in meiner Jugend meistens in unheilvolle Situationen brachte. Ich erinnere mich noch an jenen Herbsttag 1928, ich war nicht älter als sechs Jahre, als einige der benachbarten Jungen und ich draußen waren und uns mit einem Versteckspiel begnügten. Denny Louis war der Sucher und er war ein verdammt Guter, weshalb ich es auch als nötig erachtete, nach einem wirklich verdammt guten Versteck zu suchen. Ich erinnerte mich an den Heuboden, draußen in unserer Scheune und überlegte mir, dass man sich gut zwischen den vielen Heuballen da oben verbergen könnte. Vielleicht würde ich mir sogar, wenn genug Zeit bliebe, einige der Heuballen verschieben können, so wie ich es früher bereits des Öfteren getan hatte, um mir eine Burg zu bauen. Dies wäre das optimale Versteck. Als ich hörte, wie Denny laut von hundert abwärts zu zählen begann, rannte ich also zur Scheune, wo eine lebhafte Brise meine Wangen kitzelte und es nach frischer Ernte roch. Ich rannte durch die großen roten Türen und meine Augen fielen sofort auf Denny Louis‘ Mutter, welche dort mit Stroh im Haar auf dem Boden lag. Ihr Kleid war über ihr Gesäß vorn übergezogen und mein Vater lag auf ihr. Es sah aus, als ob er versuchte, sich aufzuhelfen, nachdem er offensichtlich gestürzt war, was ihm allerdings Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten schien. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sich vor meinen Augen abspielte. Was mein Vater tat, würde ich erst später verstehen, mit 14 Jahren, dann wenn Sandra Hannigan und ich unseren gemeinsamen Weg auf genau diesen Heuboden finden würden, in welchem ich zuvor so viele Burgen gebaut hatte, um uns dort vor dem strömendem Regen zu schützen. Sie würde dann das Wasser aus ihren wundervollen lodernd roten Haaren schütteln und mich ertappen, wie meine Augen an die in der feuchten Luft vor Kälte hervorstehenden Nippel ihres Busens gefesselt waren. Und dann würde sie ihr blumig gelbes Kleid, welches sie so gerne trug, hinaufziehen um ihre weißen sommersprossigen Beine zu öffnen und mir ihre feurige Blume zu offenbaren. Dort, mit dem Geruch von Frühlingsregen und Pferdeäpfeln in der Nase, machte ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben Liebe. Ein wunderschönes Mädchen war sie. „Papa?“, erklang meine Stimme im Widerhall von den staubigen Holzwänden. Mein alter Herr wendete mir den Kopf zu und starrte mich an, als ob ihn jemand mit der Hand im Honigtopf erwischt hätte. Aus Mangel einer besseren Beschreibung, war dies auch ziemlich genau das, was er getan hatte. Er erhob sich von Mrs. Louis und kam zu mir herüber. „Was hast du hier zu suchen, Sohn?“, fragte er mich mit langsamer, ruhiger Stimme. „Wir spielten Verstecken, Papa. Ich wollte mich auf dem Heuboden verstecken.“ „Ach so ist das? Du wirst niemandem davon erzählen was du gesehen hast, ja, Junge?“, sprach er und ich konnte den Ärger mit dem sich seine Stimme füllte hören, doch ich konnte es nicht lassen weiter nachzubohren, wie der neugierige Junge, der ich war. „Aber, was genau hast du getan, Papa?“ Er starrte mich nur an. Seine Augen wurden finsterer im hellen Licht des Herbsttages. Mrs. Louis, welche immer noch ein gutes Stück hinter ihm stand, kam mittlerweile wieder auf die Beine, zupfte und richtete ihr Kleid und pflückte sich das Stroh aus dem langen goldenen Haar. Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Mrs. Louis zu begutachten, um zu bemerken, wie mein Vater langsam zur Scheunenwand schlenderte, wo er seine Werkzeuge aufbewahrte und dort eine massive mit Dreck verkrustete Schaufel aufnahm. „Du wirst es keinem erzählen… Ok, Junge?“, wiederholte er langsam und deutlich in dieser ruhigen Stimme, in welcher er immer sprach, wenn ihm etwas Zorn bereitete. Doch ich dummes Kind konnte meiner Neugierde kein Ende bereiten. „Papa… Was war - “ Ich hatte keine einzige Chance erneut zu fragen, bevor auf der Seite meiner rechten Wange ein Schmerz explodierte und mich wie ein jämmerliches Bündel zu Boden beförderte. Mein Sichtfeld füllte sich mit weißer Leere und die Geräusche der Umgebung wurden gedämpft, als ob die ganze Welt plötzlich in ein großes Vakuum gesaugt worden wäre. Was ich noch hören konnte, erschien mir aus weiter Ferne zu kommen, fast schon geisterhaft. Ich konnte hören, wie sich Mrs. Louis beinahe ihren hübschen Kopf vom Leib schrie und seltsamerweise, in einiger Entfernung auch das lange sanfte Rauschen eines Zuges. Ob es eine Einbildung war oder nicht, weiß ich nicht, aber ich habe in meinem Leben gelernt, dass es keine Zufälle gibt. Ich hörte diesen Zug so klar, wie ich Mrs. Louis‘ Schreie hörte, oder das sanfte flüsternde Stöhnen Sandra Hannigans, an jenem Frühlingstag als krachender Donner über den grauen Himmel rollte, oder das angestrengte harsche Atmen meines Vaters, welcher die Schaufel nun drohend über mir schwingen ließ, als seie sie Excalibur. Ich hörte diesen Zug. Der Herr möge mir helfen, ich habe ihn gehört. „Du wirst es keinem erzählen… Hörst du?“ „P... Pa… Papa… Ich - “ Eine weitere Explosion brach aus, als mein Vater die Schaufel auf meine entblößte Brust niederfahren ließ. Ich hörte mehrere Knacke und Risse durch dass Innere meines Körpers gehen. Ich hob die dünnen Arme zur Verteidigung, welche sich jedoch unter der Kraft seines Schlages wie Papier falteten. Ich wagte es, sie erneut zum Schutze zu heben, nur um einen Blick auf meine verkrümmten blutigen Finger werfen zu müssen. Mrs. Louis hatte aufgehört zu schreien und faselte lediglich noch vor sich hin, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Mein Vater drehte sich zu ihr und fuchtelte mit seiner Waffe. „Halt dein Maul, Schlampe! Halt verdammt nochmal dein Maul!“, brüllte er mit einer Stimme welche der eines erzürnten Gottes glich. Während er abgelenkt war, versuchte ich wegzukriechen. Meine zertrümmerten Finger gruben sich in Stroh und Erde, zogen mich in Richtung Freiheit. Doch es war eine Anstrengung für nichts, als mein Vater mich am Bein packte und zu der Leiter zum Scheunenboden herumwirbelte. „Er ist nur ein Junge, Clay… Nur ein Junge“, murmelte Mrs. Louis weiterhin. „Er hat nichts Falsches getan.“ „Ich habe gesagt, dass du gefälligst dein Maul zu halten hast!“, erklang seine Stimme mit gottgleicher Kraft erneut. Wieder schwang er die Schaufel auf mich hinab und wieder hörte ich ein betäubendes Krachen, ähnlich einem Blitz der den Himmel spaltet. Sehr schwach war wieder das Pfeifen des Zuges zu hören. Dieser laute schrille Ton von Weitem. Er drehte mich zurück auf den Rücken, und sprach aufs Neue zu mir. „Wirst du jemandem hiervon erzählen, Junge?“ Seine Stimme hatte sich beruhigt, doch tiefer Zorn lag in ihr. Ruhig und mächtig. Ich spürte wie mir einer meiner Zähne in die Kehle rutschte. Ein Schwall Erbrochenes und Blut schoss aus meinem Mund, bei meinem Versuch ihn wieder heraufzuwürgen. Kraftlos fiel mir der Kopf zur Seite und ich spuckte den Zahn aus. „N… Nein… Papa… Ich erzähl’s keinem.“ „Gut“, sagte er während er die Schaufel zur Seite schmiss und mich in seine Arme hob, so als würde er ein Neugeborenes behutsam tragen. Seine Stimme klang nun nach echter Besorgnis, wie die Stimme eines jeden guten Vaters. „Geht es dir gut, mein Junge? Das war ein gewaltiger Sturz von der Leiter… Nicht wahr, Janice?“, drehte er sich fragend zu Mrs. Louis, mich noch immer in den Armen haltend. Mit tränenbedecktem Gesicht, nickte sie nur hastig. „Ja wirklich… Geht es dir gut Daniel? Ist alles okay, mein Süßer?“, antwortete sie dann und huschte zu uns hinüber um ihre zitternden Hände über mein zerschlagenes Gesicht fahren zu lassen. Vater drückte mich ihr in die Arme. „Nimm ihn mit nach oben ins Haus und lege ihn ins Bett. Erzähle Martha, was passiert ist. Alles klar? Ich werde in die Stadt gehen um einen Doktor herzubestellen. Schnell jetzt!“ Mrs. Louis drückte mich noch fester an sich und rannte zum Haus, wo meine Mutter mich umsorgen sollte, bis der Doktor eintreffen würde. Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde, ist wie Mrs. Louis mit mir geschwind über das Feld eilte und der Geruch der Ernte meine Nase füllte, während sie still murmelte, wie leid es ihr tat. In der Ferne erkannte ich in den Winkeln meiner Augen die sich langsam fortbewegende Form eines schwarzen Zuges, dunkler Rauch aus dem Schlot quellend, mit Rädern die grollend und hämmernd über die knarrenden Schienenschwellen rollten und dem grausamen, schrillen Pfeifen der Lokomotive, welches mich in die Dunkelheit rief. Der Doktor kam und ging wieder, wovon ich jedoch nichts mitbekam. Ich war die ganze Zeit über bewusstlos. Eine gebrochene Hüfte, drei gebrochene Rippen und eine verrenkte, ein Schädelbruch, zwei fehlende Zähne, vier gebrochene Finger, ein gebrochenes Handgelenk und meterlange Blutergüsse. Andere Spätfolgen würden sich erst in der Zeit darauf zeigen. Ich verlor das Gehör und mein Augenlicht auf der rechten Hälfte des Gesichtes fast vollständig. An einem guten Tag, konnte man mir nur ein leichtes Hinken ansehen, an schlechten hingegen, war ich praktisch ein Krüppel. Meine linke Hand verkrampfte sich hin und wieder so, dass ich keinen Finger auch nur ein Stück weit bewegen konnte, doch ich kam gut mit meinen Umständen zurecht. Mein Vater wurde nie ertappt und die Tatsache, dass Mrs. Louis niemals wieder zurück zu unserem Haus kam, hieß nur, dass auch ihr kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber entweichen würde. Für uns alle ging das Leben auf irgendeine Art und Weise einfach weiter. Ich lebte so gut es mir gelang für etwa zehn Jahre, bevor mir das Pfeifen des Zuges wieder in den Ohren ertönen sollte. Nun, es war vielleicht nicht ungewöhnlich in dieser Gegend um die Farm herum einen Zug zu hören, denn immerhin war dort ein Gleis, nicht einmal mehr als eine Meile von meiner Haustür entfernt. Doch dieser Zug war anders. Das Pfeifen klang irgendwie… so verkehrt. Es erinnerte an einen sterbenden Hasen; Fingernägel welche über eine Tafel kratzen; Dampf der aus einem siedenden Kessel dringt. Wie all dies zusammen. Ein Ton welcher einem durch Mark und Bein fährt und eiskalte Schauer den Rücken hinab sendet. Mit anderen Worten, kein reizvolles Geräusch. Ich war nun sechzehn und lebte wie meine Vorväter es ebenso getan hatten. Ich arbeitete mir die Hände im Dreck zu Leder. Ich hatte zwar etwas Zeit verbracht in einer „Hinterwäldlerschule“, wie meine Frau sie später bezeichnete, musste diese Schule jedoch kurzerhand wieder verlassen, nachdem mein Lehrer feststellte, dass ich unbelehrbar sei. Ich war nicht unbelehrbar… Ich hätte meine Zeit nur lieber mit dem Lesen verbracht, oder damit, etwas auseinanderzunehmen oder an einen Ort zu gehen an dem ich zuvor noch nie gewesen war. Die Welt war mein großer Spielplatz und ich hatte das Verlangen, hinaus zu gehen und zu spielen. Doch der Gedanke, meine Mutter mit meinem Vater allein zu lassen, beängstigte mich. Ich war es ihr schuldig, bei ihr zu bleiben um sie zu schützen. Denn was mein Vater mir antat, war lediglich die Spitze des Eisberges, verglichen mit den Dingen dir er meiner Mutter zu leibe tat. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich nachts aufwachte und sie streiten hörte. Die donnernde Stimme meines Vaters wurde nur unterbrochen durch das helle klirrende Zerschmettern von Glas und dem kühlen Klatschen von Haut auf Haut. Am nächsten Tag würde meine Mutter wieder in der Küche stehen, wieder mit einer Handvoll neuer blauer Flecken oder auch einem oder zwei Striemen und Kratzern, doch sie würde sich keines der Male beschweren. All das war für jeden offensichtlich, aber niemand verschwendete jemals seine Aufmerksamkeit daran. So waren die Dinge damals einfach. Ich erinnere mich noch an eine recht angenehme Sommernacht. Es war zwar ein bisschen feucht, aber sich darüber zu beschweren wäre zu pingelig. Ich verbrachte also die Nacht draußen auf der Veranda, die Sterne beobachtend und den Geräuschen der Kreaturen der Nacht lauschend, wie jedes Geschöpf seinen Angelegenheiten nachging. Irgendwann sollte mein Blick zufällig auf unsere alte Scheune wandern. Sie stand dort im fahlen Mondlicht, einem Mausoleum gleich. Ein Bildnis des Schmerzes, der verlorenen Liebe, der harten Arbeit und meiner Ahnen und Familie, welche auf diesem Grund und Boden zuvor ums Leben gekommen waren. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu Erinnerungen an Sandra Hannigan, Gott möge ihrer Seele gnädig sein. Mir stiegen Gedanken in den Kopf, an jene Schaufel, die sich auf mich herabstreckte, so wie die Lokomotive auf den sich endlos erstreckenden Schienen ewig hinabwandert. Meine Gedanken liebten es umher zu schwirren, egal ob ich mich selbst auf diese Reise begeben wollte, oder nicht. Es ist schon immer so gewesen und es wird immer so bleiben. Mein Vater kam mit seinem Truck auf den Hof gefahren. Der Bastard schlenkerte fürchterlich und hatte sich offensichtlich wieder seinen Schädel mit „Jimmy McGruders Moonshine“ zugeschüttet. „Was deinen Blues entfacht, nimmt dir den Blues hinfort, Junge“, sagte er mir immer. Ich wusste, dass er in der Stimmung zum Streiten war und verkroch mich instinktiv auf mein Zimmer. Noch bevor ich überhaupt die Treppe erreicht hatte, hörte ich seine Stimme erschallen, aus der man seinen verdammten Zorn spüren konnte. „Martha! Martha, du kommst sofort her und begrüßt mich daheim, so wie ein anständiges Weib es zu tun hat!“, schrie er mit schwerer Zunge. Aus der Keramikkanne in seiner Hand ergoss sich das widerliche Gesöff auf den Boden. Ohne zu zögern, kam meine Mutter wortlos aus dem Keller herauf und begrüßte ihn seinen Wünschen entsprechend. Ein Kuss auf die Lippen und das Abnehmen seines Mantels. Als sie sich abwendete um den Mantel über den Haken zu legen, langte er aus und grabschte nach ihr. Meine Mutter war, wie ich zugeben muss, eine attraktive Frau gewesen, doch die Jahre der Schläge und des Leidens hatten ihr dauerhaft den Glanz aus den Augen, die Eleganz ihres Ganges und das Lied von den Lippen geraubt. Wir machten flüchtigen Augenkontakt, doch nur dieser kurze Moment sagte alles: Geh ins Bett, Liebling… Vielleicht wird es heute Nacht nicht so schlimm werden. Geh einfach ins Bett. Aber wie in den meisten Nächten, sollte es wieder das Gleiche werden. Sie würde sich ihm und seinen körperlichen Vorteilen wieder beugen, wie die Beute dem Raubtier, nur um ihn zufrieden zu stellen. Sie durchlitt es in Stille. Oh Gott, die Lasten die sie auf sich nahm nur um für mich sorgen zu können! Ich bete jeden Tag, dass sie heute von hoch oben auf mich herablächelt, während er in der Hölle verrottet. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu Sandra Hannigan. Musste sie in Stille leiden? Ließ sie sich jede Nacht nehmen, von ihm? Oder trat, schrie und biss sie, bis sie zu müde war, solch ein Leben weiterzuführen? Ich weiß es nicht… Ich kann es nicht sagen… Gott habe sie selig, ich flehe, dass sie sich gewehrt hat. Ich erklomm die Stufen hinauf zu meinem Zimmer und versuchte dabei den angestrengten Atem und das kühle von sich eingenommene Wimmern meiner Mutter aus meinem Gehör zu verdrängen. Im Bett liegend, versuchte ich einzunicken und zu schlafen, bis morgen wieder alles von Neuem beginnen würde. Bald ergriff mich der Schlaf und ich fand mich in einem Traum wieder. Ein Traum, welcher mich noch für Jahre heimsuchen würde, jedes Mal an Gestalt zunehmend: Mein Vater, wie er hoch über mir steht. Mich anstarrend, mit allem Zorn Gottes und Augen so schwarz wie sie nur sein können. Die Schaufel, wie sie niederfährt. Ich schließe die Augen angsterfüllt und öffne sie wieder, um dann Sandra Hannigan vor mir zu sehen. Ihre wunderbare einst samtene Haut, nun von Würmern zerfressen und vermodert. Doch ihr Haar noch purpurn wie frisches Blut. Ein tiefschwarzer dunkler Striemen quer über ihren Kragen. Zu grauenvoll, um es sich anzusehen, doch kann ich nicht wegsehen… Sie schiebt ihr zerfetztes gelbes Kleid langsam nach oben und offenbart den weiteren Zerfall eines einst begehrenswerten Anblickes. Dann spricht sie zu mir mit frischer klarer Stimme, wie eh und je. „Du liebst mich doch… Nicht wahr, Daniel?“ All das, untermalt vom ruhigen melodischem Poltern der Zugräder über die Schienen. Sie öffnet ihren Mund und ihre Wangen zertrennen sich in ein weites abscheuliches und skelettartiges Lächeln, um dann noch einmal mehr zu sprechen. Nur dass ihre Stimme nicht mehr da ist. Stattdessen nur ein Ton, der mich immer wieder zersticht. Der mich bis auf die Knochen erschüttert. Ein Ton der an der Seele schabt. Das Pfeifen. Ich wachte auf, schweißgebadet mit nassem Oberteil und Unterhose. Doch nicht etwa der Traum hatte mich geweckt, so schauderhaft er auch sein mochte. Stattdessen war es das nach Erleichterung bedürfende Brummeln meines Bauches. Es musste mir nicht zweimal gesagt werden, bevor ich flink aus dem Bett schlüpfte, mir eine Hose über die Beine zog und dann geräuschlos die Treppe hinabstieg, wobei ich der Dunkelheit wegen auf der letzten Stufe beinahe gestolpert wäre. Im Wohnzimmer konnte ich meinen Vater schlafend auf seinem Sessel erkennen. Die Kanne war vornübergekippt, leer und knochentrocken. Mondlicht schien durch das Fenster und ließ mich den Speichelfaden bemerken, welcher ihm aus dem Winkel des offenen Mundes hing. Den Kopf hatte er so zurückgelegt wie er es stets tat, wenn er im Sessel schlief. Zügig stülpte ich mir meine Schuhe über und hastete durch die Vordertür in Richtung des etwas weiter vom Haus entfernten Verschlages. Das Gras welches unter meinen Füßen raschelte und der Wind kühlten den Schweiß auf meinem Körper. Ich erreichte die Hütte, ließ die Tür aufschwingen und hockte mich ohne weiteren Gedanken auf den splitterigen Sitz. Ich hatte des Öfteren Geschichten gehört, von Stachelschweinen, welche ihren Weg in das stille Örtchen gefunden hatten um dort an den Sitzen zu knabbern, auf Grund vom Salz des Schweißes, welches sich dort finden ließ, aber ich hatte niemals ein Stachelschwein zu Gesicht bekommen. Ein Waschbär hatte es jedoch einst geschafft einzudringen. Das arme Ding ist durch die Öffnung im Sitz gefallen und in der Scheiße und Pisse einer kleinen Bauernfamilie ertrunken. Auf gewisse Art und Weise wirklich traurig. Aber das war Jahre her und jene Grube war schon lange wieder mit Erde bedeckt worden. Ich entspannte mich und ließ meinen Körper die Arbeit verrichten, auf welche er in diesen Situationen trainiert war. Ich wäre in dem stinkenden Bretterverschlag beinahe wieder eingenickt, wenn mich nicht etwas auf meinem Sitz aufgeschreckt hätte. Das Pfeifen. Zuerst tief und scharf, erwuchs es immer mehr in eine Kakophonie, welche hunderten von schreienden Stimmen gleich klang. Eilig säuberte ich mich und begab mich wieder nach draußen. Dort stand er im Mondlicht, nicht weiter als eine Meile von mir entfernt. Der Zug ruhte auf den Schienen. Was an sich vielleicht nicht zu ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre, nur dass es dort draußen keine Umsteige- oder Haltestelle gab. Lediglich weites offenes Land und die endlosen Stahlschienen. Wie bereits erwähnt, war ich ein neugieriger Junge und verständlicherweise hatte ich das Verlangen, einen Blick auf jenen Koloss zu werfen, welcher mich zehn lange Jahre in meinen Träumen verfolgt hatte. Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt und begann zu rennen, während Aufregung und Furcht mein Herz ergriffen. Ich wollte in unser Haus zurückkehren, mich überzeugen, dass ich ausschließlich träumen würde, doch meine Füße hielten nicht an. Ich danke Gott für den hellen Mond, welchen er mir in jener Nacht schenkte. Man konnte das umliegende Land auf Meilen erblicken. Doch je weiter ich mich dem verdammten schwarzen Zug näherte, desto finsterer wurde er. Rauch kroch aus dem Schlot über dem Kessel nach oben, wo er das matte Licht vom Himmel weiter dämpfte. Die zuvor am Zug zu erkennenden letzten glänzenden Spiegelungen auf der Metalloberfläche, welche im Kontrast zur restlichen Finsternis des Zuges wirkten wie strahlende Diamanten in einem Satinkleid, verschwanden ebenfalls. Ich hielt an, nur flüchtig, keuchend und verschwitzt stand ich da. Als ich hinaufsah, fand ich mich selbst unmittelbar neben dem Zug stehend wieder. frame|MitternachtszugEr war anders als sämtliche Züge, welche ich jemals in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Er war vollständig schwarz, so schwarz, dass es meine Augen schmerzen ließ, wenn ich zu lange direkt darauf blickte. Zudem war es um die massive Lokomotive herum spürbar dunkler, fast als würde sie all das Licht welches ihr zu nahe kam verschlingen. Die meisten der Züge, welche dieses Gelände durchquerten, waren Frachtzüge, Kohle und Ähnliches transportierend. Aber dieser Zug war ein Passagierzug. Die Innenräume der Kabinen waren hell erleuchtet, was mir einen Blick auf das tiefrote Interieur bescherte. Und die Menschen, oh mein Gott, die Menschen hinter den Scheiben. Jeder von ihnen saß einfach dort, ganzheitlich emotionslos. Unbewegt, wie Statuen verlorener Zivilisationen. Ich versuchte mich den Zug entlang zur Vorderseite zu arbeiten. Jeder Wagon war gleich. Spärlich besetzt mit unbekannten, erstarrten Gesichtern. Einer oder zwei der Insassen drehten ihren Kopf um durch ihre Fenster auf mich herabzusehen, nur um dann wieder in ihre reglose Ausgangsposition zurückzukehren. Ihre Augen waren grau und von Trauer erfüllt. Ich setzte meinen Weg zur Spitze des Zuges weiter fort, bis er mir in die Augen fiel. In einem der unzähligen Fenster, erkannte ich meinen Vater. Ich war mir zuerst nicht sicher, aber er musste es sein… Dort saß mein Vater. „Papa!“, rief ich ihm entgegen, doch er bewegte sich nicht um zu mir zu blicken. „Papa! Hey, Papa!“, schrie ich ein weiteres Mal und entdeckte die Wagontür, welche weit offen stand. Das Licht aus dem Inneren der Kabine schien nach außen. Ich musste in diesen Zug! „Was hatte mein Vater dort an Bord verloren?“, fragte ich mich selbst in Gedanken. „Was zur Hölle tat er da?“ Ich setzte einen Fuß auf einen der metallischen Absätze, welche nach oben in den Wagon führten, doch unmittelbar warf mich eine dunkle Gestalt, den Geruch von Öl und Rauch verströmend, mit dem Rücken zu Boden. Ich sah empor und erblickte einen Mann der über mir stand. Er war in einen rußbefleckten Overall gekleidet, hatte fettige, weiße Haare, welche unter der Zugführermütze hervorragten. Aufmerksam beäugte er mich, bevor ein Lächeln über seine Lippen ging. „Du darfst nicht mit drauf, Knirps…“ Seine Stimme flatterte uneben. Hellklingend und doch zugleich tief und grummelnd. „Hast keinen Fahrschein! Hahaha!“ Ein nervenzermürbendes Lachen erklang, ähnlich dem Geräusch von Käfern, welche man unter seinem Stiefel zertritt. „Warum solltest du überhaupt mitfahren wollen, Junge?“, fragte er und lächelte immer noch strahlend auf mich herab. Es war ein seltsames skeletthaftes Lächeln, breit und bedrohlich. Ich fühlte mich zurückversetzt in mein verängstigtes kleines Ich in der Scheune, vor zehn Jahren. „M… M… Mein Vater ist da drin…. Ich muss mit ihm reden!“ Brüllend entfuhr dem Mann sein Lachen erneut. „Kleiner, die Väter vieler Jungen sitzen in diesem Zug. Kein Fahrschein. Keine Fahrt…“ Er klatsche in seine handschuhbedeckten Hände und wirbelte eine dunkle Staubwolke zwischen ihnen auf. „B… B… Bitte… Ich…“ „Kein Fahrschein, Kleiner! Keine Fahrt!“, sprach er mit zunehmend verärgerter Stimme. In diesem Moment konnte ich ihn erst wirklich erkennen. Seine Haut war bleich, ohne jeglichen Makel. Und seine Augen… Sie schienen zu brennen. Glühend orange, wie die Kohlen mit welchen der Zug befeuert wurde, brannten seine entfachten Augen sich durch mich hindurch. „Mach, dass du hier fortkommst, Knirps! Und wage es nicht wiederzukommen, bevor du dir einen Fahrschein verdient hast! Hahaha.“ Seine Zähne… Sie waren schartig und spitz wie die eines Hundes. Ich schäme mich nicht dafür es zu gestehen, dass ich extrem verängstigt war. Ich habe mir dort an Ort und Stelle in die Hose gemacht. Er lachte lediglich mit seinem knackenden und kratzigen Lachen. “Diamant, Perle, Opal, Jade! Hahaha!”, drehte er sich herum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Kurz darauf setzten die Kolben der Maschine sich polternd in Bewegung. Dampf und Rauch umnebelten die Lokomotive und ließen es nach fauligen Eiern und aufgedunsenen Straßenkadavern im Sommer riechen. Ich, nach wie vor im eigenen Unrat liegend, sah dem allmählich hinfort ziehenden Zug hinterher. Der Zugführer streckte seinen Kopf zu mir aus dem Führerhaus und rief mir etwas zu: „Vielleicht nächstes Mal! Ja, Danny Boy? Hahahaha!“ Seine Augen standen noch immer in Flammen. Er ließ die Pfeife ertönen. Aus nächster Nähe, konnte ich das Geräusch zuordnen. Es waren Schreie! Schmelzender Stahl und brennende Seelen, welche in den Nachthimmel schrien. Ich sah noch, wie der Zug verschwand. Ein schreiendes, tiefschwarzes Ungetüm, auf den endlosen Stahlgleißen. Dann begab ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause, zitternd und furchterfüllt. Ich stellte mir die Frage, ob ich tatsächlich noch träumte oder ob sich dies als wahrer Albtraum erweisen würde. Der Mond schien noch hinter mir, in all seiner Herrlichkeit. Die Sterne funkelten im dunklen Nachthimmel. Als ich letztendlich unser Haus erreichte, trat ich wie benommen durch die Eingangstür. Sie knarrte laut, doch ich schenkte dem Geräusch keine Aufmerksamkeit. Schleppend ging ich in die Stube, denkend dass mein Vater nun verschwunden sei. Aber dort saß er noch. Zügig huschte ich zu ihm hinüber. Meine Hand zitterte als ich sein Gesicht langsam berührte. Es war kalt. Mir wurde bewusst, dass der Faden, welcher ihm aus dem Mundwinkel hing kein Speichel war. Es war Erbrochenes. Mein Vater war von dieser Welt gegangen, in seiner eigenen Abartigkeit erstickt. Ich habe in jener Nacht den Teufel gesehen. Er nahm meinen Vater mit sich, auf einer langsamen, schreienden Reise in die Hölle. Das Begräbnis glich jedem anderen. Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub. Ein Mann wurde beigesetzt, in heiligem Boden und kein Mensch außer mir und meiner Mutter sollte jemals erkennen, dass dies kein Mann gewesen war… Sondern ein Monster. Ich erinnere mich noch an ihren Gesichtsausdruck, als er in den kalten harten Grund hinabgelassen wurde. Sie hatte ein winziges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Keine Träne, kein Kummer… Nur ein Lächeln. Sie war frei. Ein paar Jahre später verkaufte sie die Farm. „Ich möchte in die Stadt… Und all das hinter mir lassen“, erklärte sie. Ich nahm es ihr nicht übel. Ich war glücklich, diesen Ort zu verlassen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich ihn wiederrum auch ein wenig vermisste, nachdem wir gegangen waren. Und ich wusste, dass es ihr ähnlich erging. Es war ein ruhiges Leben gewesen. Ein angenehmes Leben. Doch sie konnte es trotz Allem nicht ertragen, in diesem Haus zu leben, in welchem die Erinnerungen sich im Schutze jeder Ecke und in jedem Schatten verbargen und sie jederzeit überfallen könnten, ihr zuflüstern würden und sie zurückdenken ließen. An meinen Vater. Es war 1942. Die Welt befand sich im Krieg und es gab für mich keine Arbeit außer dem Herstellen von Bauteilen für Waffen und Panzer in den Rüstungsfabriken. Da ich zum Teil gelähmt war, wurde ich als 4-F klassifiziert, so dass ich nur davon hören konnte, wie all meine Freunde, mit denen ich aufgewachsen war, auf die andere Seite des Ozeans fuhren um dort für Freiheit zu kämpfen und dann in Kisten wieder heimzukehren. Ich schätze mal insofern hatte ich Glück. Meine Mutter nahm eine Stelle in der gleichen Munitionsfabrik an, in welcher auch ich arbeitete. Propaganda von ihrer besten Seite, wie es scheint. Aber wie auch immer, es machte sie froh und das war alles was ich zu wissen brauchte um zu erkennen, dass die Entscheidung eine gute Entscheidung war. Wir hatten damals zusammen mit ihrer Mutter - meiner Großmutter - in Boston gelebt und in der Tat war dies kein schlechtes Leben gewesen. Ich mochte meine Großmutter soweit ganz gut, doch sie blickte auf mich stets wie auf einen Aussätzigen. Sie sah immer zu viel meines Vaters in mir, davon gehe ich aus. Sie hasste ihn für das, was er meiner Mutter angetan hatte. Die Schläge waren zwar ein Geheimnis, aber sie hasste ihn allein dafür, dass er ihr meine Mutter entrissen hatte. Ein Soldat kehrt vom Krieg heim und reißt sich ein hübsches junges Mädchen auf, der noch die ganze Welt zu Füßen liegt. Er stielt sie zu sich nach Hause, wo dann die Frucht einiger heißer Nächte in ihrem Schlaf vergeht. Nein, meine Schwester hatte nie eine großartige Chance auf ein Leben in dieser Welt bekommen, aber ich bekam jene Chance. Meine Großmutter nahm mir alles übel, was ich ihr gegenüber zu repräsentieren schien. Ein lüsterner Farmer, dar sich zum Soldat verwandelt hatte. Dies hielt an, bis ich anfing Claire mit nach Hause zu bringen, woraufhin sie ein wenig aufzutauen schien. Vielleicht begann meine Großmutter damals endlich zu sehen, dass ich nicht derselbe wie mein Vater war. Vielleicht wurde sie aber auch einfach nur senil. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich Claire nicht geliebt habe. Sie war eine wundervolle Frau, aber ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass ich in ihr unglaublich viel von Sandra wiedererkannte. Ihre lodernden roten Haare und diese tiefgrünen Augen. Vielleicht war es meine Trauer für eine lange verlorene Liebe, oder mein Gefühl der Schuld dafür, Sandra niemals von ihrem damaligem Leben und Umfeld davongestohlen zu haben. Sechs Fuß Seil… Es wirkt schon fast amüsant, wie etwas scheinbar so alltägliches und durchschnittliches jemanden aus deinem Leben entfernen kann. Ich liebte Sandra, das hatte ich wirklich und ebenso ihr Vater. Ein wenig zu viel jedoch. Sie hatte sicherlich gebetet dafür, dass ich eines Nachts an ihr Fenster treten würde und sie hinwegstehlen würde, so wie in Romeo und Julia. Sie trug etwas in sich. Etwas schreckliches. Etwas von Gott vergessenes. Und dennoch wünschte sie sich so sehr, etwas wundervolles daraus zu machen, was jedoch niemals möglich sein sollte. Arme Sandra. Möge Gott ihrer Seele gnädig sein. Ich habe sie geliebt, aber so habe ich auch Claire geliebt. Vielleicht nicht auf die gleiche bodenlose romantische Art und Weise, aber ich liebte sie ebenso. Claire und ich wurden 1945 auf einer liebevollen Hochzeitszeremonie miteinander vermählt. Der Krieg war gerade vorbei. Unsere tapferen Jungs kehrten nach Hause zurück und die Welt fing an sogar noch mehr in Angst vor sich selbst zu geraten. „Die Roten waren überall!“, fingen sie an zu erzählen. Ich weiß nicht. Männer waren Männer, aber letztendlich waren es immer ihre Spielzeuge, die sie schädigten. Ich fand Arbeit als Mechaniker und Claire unterrichtete. Das Geld war knapp, aber wir beschwerten uns nicht. Wir hatten immerhin ein Apartment und uns gegenseitig zum überleben. Wir mussten uns nicht um sehr viel mehr Gedanken machen. Bis ich eines Tages aus dem Laden nach Hause kam und sie bereits auf mich wartete. „Hallo mein Schatz!“, flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und küsste ihren Nacken, so wie ich es immer tat, wenn ich nach Hause kam. „Sie kam noch nicht, schon seit einigen Tagen.“ „Was?“ „Ich bin… spät dran…“ „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst.“ Sie nahm meine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Plötzlich wurde es mir alles klar. „Du meinst…“ „Ja!“ Sie versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten und zu lächeln aber sie kamen dennoch durch. „Ich werde...?“ “Ja!” Mein Sohn wurde am 20. Dezember 1949 geboren. Der süßeste neugeborene kleine Junge, den ich jemals gesehen hatte. William Hudson Bronson. Er kam ganz nach mir, so wie ich bereits meinem Vater geähnelt hatte. Ich hatte es mir zum Ziel gesetzt ihm all das zu bieten, was ich niemals haben konnte, aber das Geld war bereits zuvor knapp gewesen und unsere Lage besserte sich nicht. Meine Großmutter war zwei Jahre vor der Geburt gestorben und meine Mutter hatte seitdem alleine gelebt, aber es munterte sie stets auf, ihren kleinen „Billy B“ - wie sie ihn nannte - zu sehen, wenn wir bei ihr vorbeischauten. Sie liebte ihn über alles. Es tat mir gut sie so glücklich zu sehen. Billy hatte gerade seinen ersten Geburtstag gefeiert, als mir die Nachricht zuteil wurde, dass unser altes Zuhause wieder auf dem Markt zur Verfügung stand. Meine Mutter gab mir daraufhin einen Scheck mit all dem Geld, welches sie im Laufe der letzten zehn Jahre angespart hatte. Sie versicherte mir, es wäre eine gute Idee, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren. Zurückzukehren zu meinen Wurzeln und Billys Kindheit so zu gestalten, wie meine eigene. Der Gedanke missfiel mir jedoch. Ich ahnte, welche Erinnerungen dort noch konserviert sein würden. Sie würden warten, sich in den Schatten verstecken, nur darauf wartend, dass ich meine Deckung fallen ließ um mich dann zu erdrosseln. „Sämtliche Geister der Zeit haben dieses Haus längst verlassen…“, erwiderte meine Mutter damals. „Es war ein gutes Leben. Ich weiß dass es ab und an ein hartes Leben war. Von zeit zu Zeit sehr bitter… aber es liegt in deinem Blut, Daniel. Ich sehe doch dass es dir nicht behagt ein Mechaniker zu sein, stimmt es nicht? Hast du dich nicht schmerzlichst abgeschunden nur um aufs Land heimgehen zu können? Um die Früchte deiner harten Arbeit ernten zu können?“ Das tat ich. Ich vermisste das Leben auf der Farm, obgleich ich nicht wusste wie sehr ich mein ehemaliges Leben vermisste. Wir ließen Billy bei meiner Mutter an jenem Tag als Claire und ich uns aufmachten zu dem alten Haus meiner Kindheit. Das umliegende Städtchen war in der Zwischenzeit ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. Es war alles vorhanden, was eine moderne Familie benötigte. Als wir endlich an der alten Farm ankamen, ließ ich meinen Blick über die betagte Scheune gleiten. Ein tiefer Schauer lief mir eiskalt über den Rücken. „Alles okay?“, fragte Claire mich in ihrer zarten sorgevollen Stimme, mit der sie oft sprach. „Nur ein kleiner Schauder, nichts weiter als eine Gänsehaut.“ Der bisweilige Besitzer des Hauses war ein reicher Stadtmensch, welcher sich aus einer Laune heraus am Landleben versucht hatte. Er kam jedoch nicht ohne die Vorzüge des modernen Mannes aus. Vollverkabelt, saniert, mit allerhand neuer Farm-Ausstattung und einem komplett neuem Anstrich, war dies nicht mehr das Zuhause, welches ich zurückgelassen hatte. Das war es bereits seit Langem nicht mehr. Nachdem wir unseren Rundgang abgeschlossen hatten und wieder ins Auto gestiegen waren, platzte Claire direkt mit ihrem Wunsch heraus. „Wir müssen dieses Haus kaufen.“ „Meinst du wirklich?“ „Ja, tue ich… Ich kann in der Schule in der Stadt arbeiten. Und du kannst uns hier draußen unsere Lebensgrundlage schaffen und Mais anbauen, Kühe halten und all dem nachgehen, was Farmer eben machen.“ „Du möchtest wirklich hier leben?“, hinterfragte ich. Ich selbst wollte zwar wirklich heimkehren, aber nichtsdestotrotz war da zu viel in meinem Kopf, was zu mir rief es nicht zu tun. „Ja.“, starrte sie mich angespannt an. Sie wusste dass ich nachgeben würde, so wie immer. Sie hatte insofern eine gewisse Macht über mich. „Dann sei es beschlossen… Es gehört uns…“ Wir ließen uns im Wohnhaus der Farm nieder und erwischten einen guten Start in unser neues Leben. Land und Boden waren erfreulich gut und das Getreide wuchs wie Unkraut. Auch Billy schien Gefallen an der frischen Landluft zu finden. Es sollte nicht sehr viel länger als wenige Tage nach der ersten Ernte dauern, bis Claire wieder einmal „spät dran“ war. Unser kleines Mädchen Esther May Bronson erblickte im Sommer 1953 das Licht der Welt. Sie kam in höchstem Maße nach ihrer Mutter. Es war ein Stück vom amerikanischem Traum. Hin und wieder wanderte ich hinaus zu den alten Bahngleisen hinter der Farm. Ich weiß nicht was ich damals erwartet habe dort zu finden. Möglicherweise war dies meine eigene Art und Weise des Versuches, einem so unglaublichem Ereignis Sinn zu verleihen. Ich habe niemals jemandem davon erzählt. Kein einziges Mal, kein Sterbenswörtchen. Der Teufel mit seinem Zug zum Tor der Hölle waren Geheimnisse, die ich geheim zuhalten hatte. Ich war nicht verrückt. Ich flehte Gott an, nicht verrückt zu sein. Gelegentlich, spät in der Nacht, höre ich das schrille Pfeifen einer Lokomotive draußen in der Dunkelheit. Das Hämmern der Räder und tiefes Grollen, welches das schwarze Biest über die endlosen Stahlschienen wälzt. Und gelegentlich, das schwöre ich, kann ich in dem schrillem Pfeifen Schreie vernehmen. Trotz alledem führten wir ein angenehmes Leben, in der Tat. Billy wurde vor meinen Augen zu einem jungen Mann und Esther erblühte mit jedem Tag mehr zu einer wunderschönen jungen Frau. Es war 1968. Der nächste Krieg tobte auf der anderen Seite der Welt und es sollte mich nicht interessieren, bis Billy jenes Tages zu mir kam um mir zu erklären, dass er der Armee beitreten wolle um für sein Vaterland zu kämpfen. Es brachte Claire - meinen Erwartungen entsprechend - geradezu zum durchdrehen, doch mein Sohn hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und wollte verflucht sein, sollte ihn irgendetwas davon abbringen können. Jede Woche erhielten wir einen Brief. Jede Woche schrieben wir zurück. Ich schlief gerade, als es erneut kam. Das erste Mal seit Jahren. Mein Vater, wie er über mir steht. Die Schaufel erhoben, orange lodernde Augen, wie Kohle. Sie fährt nieder auf mich und alles verläuft vor meinen Augen, bis ich mich wiederfinde mit Sandra. Meine geliebte dahinrottende Sandra, dort auf dem Heuboden, wie sie sich mir enthüllt, auf morbide und dennoch sexuell erregende Art und Weise. „Du liebst mich doch… Nicht wahr, Daniel?“ „Du weißt dass ich dich liebe…“, antworte ich und ihre fauligen Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln. Ihr klaffender Rachen reißt auf und offenbart den Blick in unerklärliche Finsternis. Aus der Finsternis ertönt tosend das tiefe Pfeifen, sich langsam erhebend zu einem gellenden Chor ohrenbetäubender Schreie. Ich wachte auf. Ich war schweißgebadet und hatte erneut mein Nachthemd und meine Hose durchnässt. Doch es war diesmal nicht mein körperlicher Drang nach Erleichterung. Es war das Pfeifen. Draußen in der Nacht schallte es durch die Dunkelheit und beschwörte mich, gleich den Sirenen welche den Seemann zu den Klippen rufen. Lautlos glitt ich aus dem Bett und begab mich die Treppen hinab, wobei jede Stufe leise unter meinem Gewicht knarrte. Ich zog meine Schuhe über, ließ die Vordertür aufschwingen und stürmte los. Der Wind jener Herbstnacht fing an mich ein wenig zu kühlen. Erinnerungen an die ewig vergangene Sommernacht meiner Kindheit rasten mir durch den Kopf und rannten mit meinen Gedanken um die Wette, holten aus und streckten die Hände, im Versuch mich niederzuhalten und mir die Luft zu nehmen. Es war die selbe Szene wie all die langen Jahre zuvor. Dampf, Dunst und Rauchschwaden krochen aus dem Schlot der Lokomotive, sich neben ihr auf dem Boden absetzend und schwelend um wie ein dichter düsterer Schleier zu verweilen. Das tiefschwarze Metall starrte mich an, als ich mich an der Seite des Monstrums entlang begab. Der Teufel stand außerhalb von einem der Wagen und blickte auf mich, während ich mich näherte. Seine Augen brannten leuchtend vor Erregung. “Diamant, Perle, Opal, Jade! Hahaha! Danny Boy ist zurückgekommen! Aber immer noch kein Fahrschein, wie ich sehe!“ durchbebte seine Stimme meinen Körper, doch ich ließ mich nicht einschüchtern. „Warum bist du hier?“ „Oh du mein kleiner, kleiner, kleiner… Danny Boy! Wir alle haben unsere Arbeit zu verrichten. Hahaha! Dies ist einfach mein Job!“ “Aber warum bist du hier!”, ließ ich meine Stimme bestimmt erklingen und konnte in diesem Moment meinen Vater in mir selbst sprechen hören. Ruhiger und stiller Zorn lag darin. „Papa?“ Eine Stimme aus dem inneren des Wagons raubte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Aus der offenen Tür trat mein Sohn, Billy, in voller Armee-Ausrüstung und mit einem verblüfftem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Papa…“ „Billy…“, wollte ich hervorbringen, doch blieb mir der Name in der Kehle stecken. Ich rannte hinüber zu ihm und hielt ihn nah bei mir, ihn niemals wieder gehen lassen wollend. „Billy… Was machst du in diesem Zug?“ „Ich weiß nicht… Ich erinnere mich, wie unser Kommando durch den Dschungel marschierte und dann gab es plötzlich einen weißen Blitz und… dann bin ich aufgewacht, in diesem Wagon… Was machst du hier?“ „Das weiß ich selbst nicht so genau…“, erwiderte ich und lächelte leicht. Ich drückte meinen Sohn fester an mich. „Es tut wirklich gut dich wiederzusehen, mein Junge…“ „Wie reizend!“, unterbrach der Teufel. „Ich gebe dir fünf Minuten, Billy Boy.“ Er trat wieder in den Wagen des Zuges hinein und begab sich zur Lokomotive. Als ich mir sicher war, dass er fort war, ergriff ich Billys Hand und versuchte ihn mit mir zu ziehen. „Komm, mein Sohn… Wir werden dich nach Hause bringen.“ Er kämpfte dagegen an und entriss sich aus meinem Griff. „Nein.“ „Billy…“ „Papa… Wenn dies wirklich das ist, wovon all die anderen sprechen… dann kann ich nicht fort von hier. Ich kann nicht.“ „Wir können von hier aus direkt nach Hause gehen und deiner Mutter sagen, dass du wieder daheim bist und -“ „Nein. Ich gehöre hier her. Und wer weiß… Vielleicht fährt dieser Zug nicht nur in die Hölle… Vielleicht legt er einen Zwischenstopp an anderer Stelle ein. Ich weiß es nicht.“ „Billy, ich -“ „Papa, ich habe von Freunden gehört, welche heimgekehrt sind. Sie haben Probleme bekommen, Papa. Ich möchte lieber tot sein als ein Irrer, vollkommen bescheuert im Kopf. Vergib mir, dass ich so rede.“ „Es ist okay, mein Sohn…“ Wir standen uns still gegenüber für eine ganze Ewigkeit und starrten uns an. Versuchten an Worte zu denken, die sich aussprechen lassen würden. „Alle aufspringen! Hahahaha!“ „Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn.“ „Ich dich auch.“ Lebe wohl. Der schwarze Metallkoloss zog von dannen. Einmal mehr, schrie und stampfte er die endlosen Stahlgleise hinab in die Unendlichkeit. Ich winkte meinem Sohn zum Abschied, auch noch lange nachdem das düstere Ungeheuer aus meiner Sicht verschwunden war. Sogar noch lange nachdem die quälenden Schreie verklungen waren, stand ich. Und stand. Und blickte. Und flehte. Wie jede Woche sollten wir auch daraufhin einen Brief bekommen. Nur würde jener Brief nicht von Billy kommen. Claire war am Boden zerstört. Sie verließ tagelang nicht das Haus. Sie lag und weinte. Sie wimmerte, dass sie ihn hier hätte behalten sollen. Ihn hier behalten und beschützen. Nicht mehr als eine Jahr danach verließ sie mich, sagte sie könne es nicht länger ertragen mich anzusehen und Billy zu erkennen. Ich weiß des Weiteren, dass sie mich hasste. Ich konnte keine Teilnahme zeigen an ihrer Trauer. An ihrem Schmerz. Ich hatte meinen endgültigen Abschied. Einen Abschluss. Und ich beschuldige sie nicht dafür, mich zu hassen. Doch meine Tochter von mir zu nehmen war eine grausame Bestrafung. Beide habe ich seit Jahren weder gesehen, noch von ihnen gehört. Viele Jahre. Ich habe mein bestmögliches getan. Habe versucht ein Leben zu führen, mit dem was mir geblieben war. Ich war ein guter Vater. Ich war ein guter Sohn. Ich war ein guter Ehemann. Auf lange Sicht jedoch, hat nichts von alledem irgendein Belangen. Es endet für uns alle im kalten harten Erdboden, wo wir die Maden und grausigen Kriecher füttern, die uns in unseren Alpträumen heimsuchen. Ich höre es nun wieder. Das Schreien. Das Schreien in der Finsternis. Es ruft mich hinaus… Auf meine alten Tage, habe ich so einiges erlebt. Manche Dinge, auf welche ich stolzer bin, als auf andere. Als kleiner Bursche, gab es nichts, was meinen unersättlichen Appetit auf die Welt um mich herum stillen konnte. Ich gehe davon aus, es gilt nun nur noch ein letztes Geheimnis zu lüften… Der Zug wartet dort draußen in der Nacht und ich habe meinen Fahrschein. Alles was nun bleibt… Ist eine letzte Fahrt. ---- рубин - 24.03.16 Englische Version vom Creepypasta Wiki Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen